


The Hunters(Part Three)

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Series: Sailor Chasing The Moon [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Danny "Danno" Williams, Ex-Hunter Rachel Edwards, Hunters & Hunting, Not Beta Read, Not Officially McDanno, Protective Steve McGarrett, Team as Family, Werewolf Charles "Charlie" Williams Edwards, Werewolf Danny "Danno" Williams, Werewolf Eric "E-Train" Russo, Werewolf Grace Williams, Worried Steve McGarrett, but it's there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Danny, Rachel, Eric, and the kids are still on the run... and it's not quite the smooth sailing they'd hope for.Steve, Adam, and Junior make it to the mainland to try and find Danny's trail while running into those that wish to harm Danny and his family.Meanwhile, Jerry, Lou, and Tani remain on the island as they receive intel from Harry and await Amanda Savage and whatever information she can give them in hopes of solving this mystery.





	The Hunters(Part Three)

“Canada? We’re crossing the border?” Eric asked as he looked at the map in Danny’s hands. 

They just finished fueling up at a gas station that also served as a bathroom break and a chance to get snacks. Danny had driven a whole day without stopping until the needle threatened empty. Tank refueled, Rachel pulled a Steve and wouldn’t let Danny drive. 

“You need to rest. We’ve got a long highway drive ahead of us. Use it to get a few hours. Eric and Grace can help navigate.” Rachel told the blond. 

Danny frowned at the reminder that he hadn’t been sleeping all that well. He was the Alpha and needed to take care of his pack. It wasn’t easy for him to just lie down, even if they were secure in their vehicle. 

Rachel wasn’t his mate or even his wife. He trusted her in this, but instinctually...he might feel better letting Eric drive. Eric was blood, and as oldest wolf other than himself, he was technically his second in command. 

Thinking of pack dynamics made him miss Steve and the rest of 5-0. They were Ohana, and to him, they were his pack. Even if they were human, it pained to have to leave them like that. He trusted them with his life and the lives of his cubs and pack. Now that they had to be on the run with just those that were wolves, it made him feel restless and untethered. 

He missed Steve so fucking much. Naturally, he was worried about him being on that Op without being able to help. But with all of this happening now, he missed him just for the sake of him. Steve was his anchor. He felt his wolf claw at the surface with all of the emotions swirling inside of him. Part of him regretted making that phone call, but he knew it had to be done. He had to know that Steve was safe. 

“I’d rather use GPS but we can handle the map,” Grace said as she reached for it. 

Danny sighed and handed it to her. He knew he would be more useful if he had a few hours of sleep in him. Rachel was right. Getting from California to Canada had a lot of highway between them. He did his best to settle in and go to sleep. 

“Why Canada again?” Eric repeated his inquiries. 

“I’m not entirely sure, but your family has a safe house over there. It was chosen as the meetup place in case anything like this ever happened.” Rachel answered. 

“A great-aunt of ours married a Canadian werewolf. My father attended the wedding and made some connections. When he became Alpha, he kept the relations strong. The safe house is in the territory of a family ally. In a situation like this, it’s better than wondering in blind, or worse, trying to find a safe place in some other wolf’s territory while also hiding from hunters.” Danny explained as he used a bandana as a sleep mask and adjusted the seat to lean back. 

“Whoa. So… this has really been well planned out, huh?” Eric asked. He wasn’t surprised. Or rather, he shouldn’t have been. With all the stories he grew up on, and all the cautionary tales, he knew his family was resourceful. But they’d settled into a truce and peaceful ways by the time Eric was born, he took a lot of those stories with a grain of salt. 

“Does the Canadian pack know we’re coming?” Grace asked. 

“Your grandpa would have sent a message. Once he’s at a place that’s safe enough, he’ll reach out and explain in better detail. It’d be rude to bring possible danger to someone else like that. The safe house has enough distance from where the Canadian pack lives, but they’ll know to be on higher alert.” Danny answered. 

“That’s enough. We have a safe-house stop between us now and the border. As the exits get close tell me but for now, let’s let Danny get some rest.” Rachel ordered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve looked over the maps that Jerry printed for him, as well as the coordinates that he managed to get from the call Danny made. He had his go-bag ready and were going to head off towards the airport soon. 

“Here,” Jerry said as he handed Steve a satellite phone. At the look Steve gave him, he shrugged, “You never know. Nothing about this makes sense, but best you have a way to reach us that’s secure. I made sure of that myself.” 

Steve patted Jerry’s shoulder in thanks. He knew how hard the team was working to find a lead, but Jerry was pulling more than his weight as he searched online and keeping all cyber eyes and ears open. 

“Thanks, Jer. I mean it. You’ve been an amazing asset. While I’m off with Adam and Junior, Lou’s gonna be taking point here. But I need you to keep me in the loop with everything you guys find out from Savage. I have no fucking clue what the hell happened to make this scenario possible but we need to be careful. I don’t want anyone finding Danny and the kids because they’re tailing us or watching us.” 

“Understood, commander. I managed to pull a few strings, so your names aren’t the ones that come up during the flight manifest. I’ll still keep an eye out but cyberspace wise, I got you guys covered.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Any word from Langford yet?” Junior asked Tani. 

“He should be checking-in, in about an hour or so. If there’s anything useful in his findings we’ll message you guys immediately.” She replied. Part of her wanted to go but she knew that they needed her on the island to continue the investigation. 

“What are you going to do today?” Junior asked as he finished packing some things from his office. 

“I know it’s been cleaned up, but I’m going to go look through Eric’s apartment one more time. First, speak to some of his teammates to see if they can tell me what cases he was working on or what his day looked like.” 

“Good idea. Good luck.” 

“You too. You’re gonna need it more. Stuck on a plane with McGarrett when he’s like this? That’s not gonna be easy.” She said with a mix of light-hearted teasing, but with a bit of sadness. This has been hard on all of them, but not as hard as it was for Steve. 

“Well, I’ve done it before. So I think I can survive it. And this time it’s a bit different.” Junior replied. 

This time there was a bit of hope. Something they’ve been lacking lately. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jerry sent a text confirming that Amanda Savage’s plane took off from the connection, and will be here in a few hours,” Adam told Lou. 

“I’ll go and pick her up myself. You got everything for your trip?” 

“I think so. But all I hope is to be able to find Danny and his family.” Adam replied with a sigh. No matter how long it’s been, it feels like an eternity when you know next to nothing. 

“Hey. We looked and we’re starting to find things. We had _ nothing _. Now we have leads.” Lou reminded him. 

“Yeah...yeah, I know. Still doesn’t get rid of this feeling of helplessness though. Not until we’ve taken care of the problem. How’s Will?” Adam asked. He wished that the biggest issue Lou and Danny had was getting through prom with their teenage kids. He has come to know and care a lot of his teammate's kids. To feel like an uncle to them. Someone that they could trust and confide in, someone to go to when they felt in need and couldn’t go to their dads for whatever reasons. 

He worried a lot about Grace at the moment, knowing someone was trying to kill her. And he worried about Will too. He wasn’t a little kid anymore, but he wasn’t an adult or had a badge. Being a teenager told to sit and wait while someone you love was in danger was a certain type of hell. 

“Same as yesterday. Worried. Sad. Part of me wants to tell him we have a lead but I know I can’t. For his own safety..and because I don’t want to get his hopes up.” Lou answered. He hated saying things like those. With 5-0, they’ve pulled off some amazing miracles… but the realities of being a cop for so long have kept him grounded to the harsher side of their job. 

Steve came by and knocked on the door, “We gotta go.” 

Adam nodded and grabbed his bag. Lou walked them out along with Jerry and Tani. Once they were out of the office, Lou looked at the two. “What are we looking into today?”

“I was going to go back to Eric’s place and have a look around. Also, see if there was something related to his cases he was working on that might give us any help.” Tani replied. 

“Good. I’ll go with you. I’m expecting a call from Langford and I’m picking up Savage later.” Lou said. 

“I can dig into the cases Eric was helping with. McGarrett and the others won’t land for a few hours and I’ll be alerted if anything comes up on the tabs I’ve got set up.” Jerry offered. 

“Alright then let's get to work,” Lou exclaimed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They stopped when the gas tank was low again. Danny hadn’t slept as long as Rachel had hoped but he had a few hours under his belt which had to be enough. Rachel and the kids went to the bathroom while Eric went inside the gas station to pay. 

Danny rubbed his eyes as he fueled up the car. Though his eyes were closed, he let his other senses be alert. His ears kept close attention to Rachel and the kids’ voices and heartbeats, as well as Eric’s. He was also aware of the other people who were nearby. 

Two other cars were of people on road trips, there was a trucker that stopped for a coffee and a smoke break, and the employees. 

Eric came out of the gas station with a cupholder full of styrofoam coffee cups. He held one out for his uncle. “This should help a bit.” 

“Thanks, kid,” Danny said as he accepted one of the coffees. He looked towards the bathroom to see Grace waiting outside for Rachel and Charlie. He offered her a small smile. He knew this was hard on all of them, but he was proud of how she was handling herself in this situation. His ears heard a new car coming into the lot and he turned his attention to it for a moment. Then he turned back and finished fueling up. “Get in the car.”

“What?” Eric asked with a confused look. 

“Grace, tell your mother to get Charlie and act casual, but get the fuck out of there,” Danny said quietly and as casually as possible, despite his tone having his Alpha edge. 

Eric though tensed at it. He got into the car and tried to crane his neck to see whatever it was that had his uncle like that. “What is it?” He asked in a whisper. 

“The car that pulled in was at the last two stops we made,” Danny informed him before walking over to the driver’s seat. He opened the door but didn’t get in. He watched the bathroom doors and waited for his kids and Rachel. 

Eric scooted over as he saw Grace head back to the car. She got into the passenger’s seat as Rachel came out holding Charlie in her arms. It looked like he was sleeping but Eric’s hearing let him listen to his poor little heartbeat, it was beating fast with fear. He reached over and opened the door and let Rachel ease in with Charlie and placed him between herself and Eric. 

Once everyone was in the car, Danny got in himself and started the engine. He pulled out of there as fast as reasonably possible. Even as the gas station got smaller and smaller, the feeling of tension filled the car. 

“What are we going to do?” Eric asked. 

“We’re going to keep driving until it gets darker. Around dusk, we’ll take an exit and we’ll get a hotel room. I’ll switch cars.” Danny told them with a confidence he was glad he could muster. He needed to be strong and sure of their plan and safety, so they could be too. “We’re going to be fine.” He promised them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ “Hello, Captain Grover. How are things?” _

“Just about as you imagine them. Got anything useful for us about Rachel’s dad?” Lou asked as he walked around Eric’s apartment. Tani was close by, inspecting but also listening to the call that was on speaker. 

_ “Perhaps. Nothing illegal per se but a bit alarming considering the circumstances.” _

“That doesn’t sound good,” Tani commented. 

“Whatcha got?” Lou asked. 

_ “His family has quite the linage that dates back to the dark ages. Their work’s always in some form of security. But their own division, never exactly under the rule of the crown or military. And it still holds true to today. Rachel’s father is the CEO of the family’s privet security firm. Their files are neat and tidy...a bit too neat. And a bit too tidy, if you ask me.” _

“I suppose that helps put some weight of truth that they’re the bad guys,” Lou muttered. 

“So they have the means to be a threat, but is there a motive?” Tani asked. “I mean if this is just extreme hate from a father who disapproved who his daughter married, isn’t it a bit excessive? And also really late to the game?” 

_ “We’ve been looking into it, and it seems like it’s been a while since they’ve talked. One of my sources has actually come into legal documents. Once upon a time, Rachel was the heiress to the family business. But then she wasn’t. She seemed to have been cut off from everything to the Savage family...and from what I know, it coincides with her and Danny’s marriage.” _

“So he really didn’t like Danny,” Lou commented. “Any clue why?” 

_ “No. I’ll keep looking but so far this is as much as I could dig up. I’m going to dig deeper. There’s more here, I know it.” _

“Alright, keep us posted. And be careful.” Lou told him. 

_ “Will do. Goodbye.” _

When Lou pocketed his phone, he and Tani were quiet for a moment. Then he said, “I don’t like this.” 

“Me either. Privet security firms hire all types. Ex-military from anywhere, CIA, FBI, MI-6, Interpol...there could be a lot of dangerous people. Danny’s amazing, but it’s just him, the kids, Rachel, and Eric and little resources against all of that. I don’t like those odds.”

“Me either. But it’s not just them...it’s all of us. Trust me, Steve’s going to find Danny.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That’s fucked up… so this could really be Rachel’s father behind this?” Steve asked. 

_ “At the moment, he seems to be our only suspect and lead. Langford’s looking deeper. Savage will hopefully add more light.” _

“Alright. Thanks, Lou. Keep me posted.” Steve said as he hung up. 

“Anything new?” Adam asked. 

“Nothing too damning. Harry Langford dug into Rachel’s father and he seems to run a security firm. That would give him access to things that would scare anyone, even Danny into running if someone like that was after him.” Steve told them. 

“Why?” Junior questioned. “Even in the most messed up way, going after Danny is one thing. But his own grandchildren?” 

“A family business that could be more questionable than what it seems, it might not be too far fetched,” Adam said solemnly. With how his family turned out because of the Yakuza, he knew what he was talking about. “As you know with me...once you start digging, secrets that were buried tend to spring up eventually.” 

“Still… kids too?” Junior asked with a frown. 

Steve didn’t like that Danny was in danger at all, but he agreed with Junior’s sentiment at hating the idea that even kids weren’t spared. It was more sickening to remember that they were blood family. 

“A family business can have too many risks that the head of the said family would use any means to keep control of,” Adam said darkly. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter how fucked up that family is. We’re going to get to Danny and the kids before any harm can come to them. There are two major hospitals not too far from the airport. And a clinic. Let’s start canvasing and see what we can gather.” Steve ordered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I was expecting Commander McGarrett to be the one to pick me up,” Amanda stated as she let Lou take her luggage. 

“He would have but he’s on the mainland,” Lou replied. 

She frowned at that. “Chasing Daniel I assume?”

“With Danny and the kids in danger, Steve was never going to sit still,” Lou told her. 

“No, I suppose not. He should still be careful. The people after Daniel, my daughter, and the children shouldn’t be underestimated.” 

“Can you tell us about them. It should help even out the playing field.” Lou said as he led the way back to the garage. 

She’d hoped to have this talk with Steve. Whatever her dislike for Daniel and his family may be, she didn’t want harm to come to her daughter and grandchildren. The truth about all of this wasn’t an easy one to share, and much less with people in authority who were paid to think logically. Retelling the age-old feud between monsters and hunters wouldn’t bode well with the tension and worry they must be carrying. 

Still, she had to give them something. 

“It’s rather Shakespearean. Sadly very Romeo and Juliet.” Amanda began. “Daniel’s family has strong ties to Europe. Their family has had… runnings with Rachel’s. The feud, which is the nicest thing it can be called, was… bloody. It lasted generations.” 

“And years later, in _ America _ , Danny and Rachel meet and fall in love?” Lou scoffed. “ _ Very _ Shakespearean.” 

“Yes. Though divorce was better than death I suppose.” 

“Did your husband not know about it?” Lou asked. 

“_ Ex _ ,” Amanda gritted out. “Rachel knew about the feud between families. Daniel didn’t. She didn’t think it was that serious until it was too late. Cousins of hers got into a serious _ situation _ with cousins of Daniel when they found out about the two. The history didn’t make it easy so they parted...but Grace had been born by then. Rachel was disowned and fearing for her child knowing the man her father is, she fled and Daniel chased after Grace.” 

“So the fact that all of the Williams’ members have disappeared means?”

“Attacking single members, or a few at most was the worst that’s happened in their history. But Rachel being his only child and heir, he didn’t take it kindly when she chose Daniel over family. Daniel’s strength came from his family...take him away from them, or take them away from him, and he’s not as strong. And the hatred my ex has runs deep. They all face the same threat.” 

“Most exes are a degree or so cray-cray, but lady… your ex takes the cake.” 

“Without a doubt. McGarrett and your lot can’t really fathom what you’re getting into.” Amanda stated. 

Lou chuckled and shook his head. “I wouldn’t count us out. Quite frankly, I don’t think your ex-husband understands the beast that is Navy SEAL Steve McGarrett he’s awakened by endangering his partner and the kids.”

“You have a lot of faith in McGarrett. He’s only one man.” 

“He’s one very skilled man who has a lot of other very skilled and loyal people helping him. See, he and Danny have that in common. Whatever family feud Danny’s running from? Well, it’s our business. He’s family. And more so with me. His daughter? My son? One day they’re gonna marry so you better believe I’m going to help get all of this sorted out before Danny walks Gracie down the aisle to become a Grover.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve spoke to many hospital officials. He was hot-headed and intimidating with little patience. He was kicked out of at least two clinics and was angry when all of his searchings turned up nothing. With the amount of blood that found at Eric’s place, they would have needed to take him somewhere. Then again maybe it only looked bad and Danny managed to patch Eric up by himself. Steve still hated the idea of Eric being wounded and on the run. 

He was on the way to the next clinic on the list when something caught his eye. Or rather someone. He noticed them before at the airport. And thinking back on it, in the lobby of the first hospital he visited. 

Keeping calm he continued as normally as possible before ducking into an alleyway and waited. When the man was close enough, Steve grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. The man struggled and they began to fight. Steve was so full of anger that with one quick punch, he knocked the other guy out. He called Adam and Junior and told them to come to pick him up. They ended up turning their hotel room into an interrogation room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ “I’m sorry, what?” _Tani demanded. Even if it fit everything that Savage told Lou, it was hard to accept. 

“Whoever kills Detective Williams becomes the new heir to Rachel’s family. Rachel and the kids were to be brought back dead or alive...but _ any _ Williams member is wanted, and _ dead _.” Junior told her grimly. 

Steve had interrogated the guy with a lot of SEAL methods that weren’t pretty to watch. Answers were obtained, but worry only grew. 

_ “How’s McGarrett?” _

“You know how Detective Williams calls him an animal?”

“_ Yeah _?” 

“Well, he’s like a caged animal that’s been poked nonstop and is ready to kill….”

_ “Keep him grounded, Joons. Try to see if the guy can give you anything else.” _

“Will do. Let us know if you guys find anything.” 

_ “You bet. Bye.” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

“Shower and rest up. I’ll get us a new car.” Danny told them all as they finished getting everything into their motel room. 

The kids went inside, Grace calling dibs on the shower first while Charlie jumped on the bed and Eric grabbed the remote. 

Rachel followed him outside and grabbed his hand, “Let me come with you.” 

He turned to look at her. Part of him wanted to tell her that he’d be quick and she’d see him before she knew it. But the look in her eyes told him he couldn’t lie to her. 

“The kids and Eric need you. If I’m not back by morning… find a car and keep moving.” 

“Daniel-”

“Find a car. Get everyone inside. Give Eric a gun… and keep going.” He pulled her in for a hug before heading off to the car and driving off. 

Eric opened the door with an unreadable expression but slight fear in his eyes. “He’s going after them isn’t he?” 

She turned to him and ushered him inside, “Come on. We need to map out a new route.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Really only Charlie slept. Even if Grace laid down, she was on her side staring at the door waiting for Danny to come through it. 

Rachel and Eric looked at the map and planned out a new route with emergency exits and alternate routes. They took turns trying to sleep, but there was enough tossing and turning to know they were restlessly waiting. 

As the next day approached and the sky became lighter, Eric could hear Grace whimpering and it broke his heart. He went over and hugged her. He wasn’t sure if Charlie fully understood what was going on but he joined in the hug. 

Grace then bolted out of the embrace and ran to the door. 

“Grace!” Rachel cried out. 

She followed while Eric forced himself to stay put with Charlie. They waited with anticipation but soon, Danny stumbled through the door with the help of Grace and Rachel. He was bruised, bloodied, and looked as if he walked out of a horror movie set. But he was alive and healing. 

Eric collapsed next to the side of the bed after Danny was placed there. A cry escaped his lips as he reached for Danny’s hand and took his uncle’s pain as best as he could. Grace grabbed Danny’s other hand and did the same. Rachel grabbed towels and began to clean him up. 

Danny looked over to Grace and muttered, “Sorry… y-you had… to s-see me...like this…All of you.” He said trying to meet all of their eyes. 

Grace shook her head and squeezed his hand. “I’m just glad you came back, Danno.” 

“He’s healing. I’ll go and get us a car. We gotta get going.” Rachel informed them. 

“He’s still healing,” Eric said. 

“He’s not been poisoned. And even if he took care of those guys, we can’t spare any time. We gotta add more distance and get somewhere safe. I’ll get a car, he can rest and finish healing on the road.” Rachel informed.

“She’s right. Go.” Danny told her. 

In less than forty-five minutes they were on the road again. Eric drove this time, as Rachel navigated. Danny finished healing in another hour but still felt tired and slept until noon. 

“How much longer until we reach safety?” Grace asked. 

“We had to reroute, but so long as we don’t have to stop we should reach our safehouse stop by nightfall,” Rachel replied. 

“And we can’t reach out to Uncle Steve when we get there?” Grace asked. 

“No. We can’t get him involved. Not with this. We’ll be with the rest of our pack soon, Monkey. We’ll be fine. Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> A very lovely thanks to Laura! Your review/comment inspired me to write up the next segment. I was going to be a tad evil and leave Danny's outcome a mystery until the next installment but idk when that'll be so I thought I'd be nice. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it. And until next time :)


End file.
